With the advent of powerful microprocessors and digital signal processors, digital electronics are rapidly finding applications in many traditionally analog, or even non-electronic, fields. One of the primary applications of digital signal processors is in the field of image processing.
Image processing is pervasive in today's motion pictures as well as television broadcasts and computer-based multimedia products. Many software products allow consumers to perform complex image processing in minutes that would have taken months of effort by highly skilled specialists only a few years ago. Using relatively inexpensive equipment, consumers can capture images via a color scanner or digital camera, modify or combine the images, and save the processed image as a computer file or output the image to an inexpensive color printer.
Typical color printers, however, are not capable of reproducing images equivalent with traditional photographic techniques. While color printers, image scanners, and image processing software have become commonplace, photographic quality hardcopy output devices have remained relatively uncommon--and very expensive. As the quantity and quality of digital image source material increases, however, the demand for a photographic-quality hardcopy output device is increasing.
The demand for photographic quality image printers has several sources. First, the advent of digital cameras naturally opens a market for a photographic quality output device to enable consumers to convert the electronic images captured by the digital cameras to traditional photographs.
A second source of demand for photographic quality printers comes from within the traditional photofinishing industry. Traditionally, consumers exposed a roll of film, and delivered the roll to a photofinisher with instructions on the number and size of prints to create of every exposure on the roll. The photofinisher then developed the film, printed the photographs, and returned the photographs along with the developed film to the consumer. Thus, the consumer decides, prior to developing the film or viewing the negatives, how many photographs to purchase regardless of the quality or content of a particular exposure. To obtain additional prints the consumer must return the proper negative to the photofinisher for reprinting. On the average, each negative is used to create about 1.6 photographs. Photofinishers would like to increase this average, which has been fairly stable for several years.
Photofinisher's have recently developed index prints to enable consumers easily to order reprints. Index prints are a single print containing a small image, often called a thumbnail, of each negative in the roll of film. Index prints may be created by digitizing each image, shrinking and combining the digitized images, and printing the single combined image. Index prints make it easier to retrieve particular images from storage and facilitate ordering reprints since the customer can quickly view a single print to determine whether a particular image was photographed on a given roll of film and if so, which exposure must be reprinted.
Another service photofinishers are beginning to provide customers, is an electronic copy of their finished photographs, either on a magnetic floppy disk or an optical CDROM. Electronic copies of the photographs may easily be incorporated into other electronic material. For example, photographs may be inserted in text-based documents or attached to email messages. Furthermore, many photographs may be compiled on a single CDROM, greatly reducing the amount of storage space required to store the photographs. Additionally, CDROMs are relatively durable and endure temperature and humidity extremes that would destroy traditional photographs.
Electronic copies are also used as an intermediate product to facilitate ordering initial prints. Some photofinishers, especially mail-order photofinishers, now develop film and scan each negative. The scanned images are then posted on the Internet or sent as private email to allow the customer to preview the images. The customer then orders a desired number of prints of each image. This method avoids printing images the customer does not want, and allows the customer who desires many copies of an image to proof the image before committing to purchase the copies.
A photographic-quality printer would also improve existing photo-related products. For example, many now send Christmas cards comprised of a family photograph encircled by a decorative border and a seasonal greeting printed on photographic paper. The digital image file containing the photograph, border, and greeting easily could be printed by a digital photographic printer. A similar product is the New Year's Card, which bears a picture of the sender and a seasonal greeting. New Year's cards are quite popular in some parts of the world, with many sending them to each of their friends and business associates. High-speed photographic printers should drive down the cost of producing these Christmas and New Year's cards.
Low-cost versions of the photographic printers also promise to enable new, and much more effective forms of commercial bulk-mail flyers or mailers. Currently, real estate agents often mail postcards bearing the image of houses they have recently sold to homeowners in the same neighborhood in order to generate new listings. Since digitized images can be taken directly from a digital camera to the photographic printer, this form of printing would not involve as much setup labor and could therefore be cheaper than today's offset printing methods. Furthermore, the photographic-quality of the printed image is likely to generate more response from the targeted market.
Unfortunately, available hardcopy photographic-quality output devices cannot output quality images cheap enough and fast enough to exploit these potential markets. What is needed is a photographic-quality hardcopy device capable of producing images at a cost and speed acceptable for the volume photofinishing market (e.g. mailers and cards), and convenient enough for the consumer market, whether the input is electronic or conventional silver halide negatives/positives. The market for printing on silver-halide based paper continues to expand because of the professional feel of the paper and its well known archival qualities.